And Like Icarus, We Flew Too Close To The Sun
by SeaChelle1994
Summary: We all know the story of The Boy Who Lived. His fame and his glory is well known. But what about the people he came to love? His friends and his enemies? Follow the story of Freya Becket; a talented and intelligent witch who befriends the trio, embarks on many adventures, falls in love, and befriends someone unexpectedly. Will she have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Greetings, fellow readers and writers! I am very pleased to announce that I'm finally writing again! I've been stuck in a rut for quite some time: writer's block being my main problem. But with recent events in my life, I feel like it's my time to actually start writing and to stick with it. For now, I'm going to just stick with one story and not concentrate on any of the other ideas in my head! This will be my non-human baby, seeing as I already have a baby!

Lately, I've been reading a lot of fan-fiction in the Harry Potter universe. So I'm really excited to start this story! Really, I'm just ready to begin this new and exciting journey! I promise you, I will not give up on this! My deepest hope is that you all will enjoy my story!

Feel free to leave constructive criticism, reviews, and even messages. It's all very welcome! If you want a chapter dedicated to you or anything, shoot me a message! If there is an idea just bursting at the seams in your head and you want me to add it in, definitely let me know. I'm going to try and keep this as close to the canon as I can possibly make it. Maybe a slight AU. But really, this story focuses on characters who weren't necessarily major in the books and films.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the rights nor did I create the Harry Potter world. That's all J.K Rowling!

 **Chapter 1**

Flying in the early morning sky was the most peculiar animal: a black owl. What makes this peculiar more than the owl, was the fact that it was flying in the wee hours of the morning, when it should have been sleeping. No, this wasn't the most strangest thing to ever happen, especially to people who were used to this sort of thing. Descending to a quite cozy house, onto the ledge the of the second story window, the owl began to hoot and peck at the glass.

Young Freya Becket instantly awoke from her light slumber. The girl quickly jumped out of her bed and opened the window. "Come here, you. I bet you would like to have some treats. I was up waiting for you all night!" She scooped up the bird and began untying the letter from it's leg.

Indeed, the brown haired girl had stayed up most of the night waiting for her letter. Even when her aunt insisted on Freya going to bed at a decent hour. It didn't stop her though. In fact, she had done many things to keep her preoccupied so she could stay up as long as possible. Like reading two different books, flipping through her photo album, and even counting the stars she could see outside her window. But despite her attempts, little Freya had slowly drifted off to sleep looking at a moving photo of her parents.

Excitedly, Freya tore open the expected Hogwarts letter. She knew from the moment she started mysteriously making her brother's toys disappear that she was magical. Just like her brother and Aunt Sylie. Even like her father had been, before he was killed. Or at least that was what her aunt had told her. Then again, her Aunt knew these things. Seeing as she was a witch herself. Her brother had been wrong, thankfully! She wasn't going to be a no-maj, squib... or whatever it was.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 _Dear Ms. Becket,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 Spetember. We await you owl by no later that 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Squealing loudly, Freya gave the owl a quick kiss on the head and gave it some treats. It seemed the owl was used to this kind of behavior, if not worse. She took the other letter addressed to her older brother and scampered out of her room, down the stair to the kitchen where she knew her Aunt and brother, Sebastian, would be. They actually liked mornings. "Aunt Sylie! Aunt Sylie! I got my letter!" She waved the letter around excitedly.

The middle aged woman rolled her eyes and extended her hand to take the letter from her niece. "Well of course you did, you silly girl! Honestly, child. You are the brightest little thing, but sometimes I wonder where your senses go to!" Yet her British accent held no serious tone to it.

"But Bash told me I could have been a no maj!"

Tsk-ing, Sylvia Becket glared at her thirteen year old nephew with the same piercing blue-green eyes that stared back at her. "Oh, what does he know? He's a daft boy who's only in his third year." This earned a giggle from Freya and not so friendly mumbles from her brother.

Freya's mood suddenly shifted. Her thoughts went to her recently deceased muggle mother. "You think mother would have been happy for me?"

Her brother's grimace turned into a soft smile for his younger sister. "Of course she would have been!" Sebastian moved quickly to hug his sister close to him. He wasn't always so mean, this brother of her's.

Freya looked up to her brother and smiled. No words were needed.

~8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8~

July and August seemed to pass by in quite a blur for Freya. But nobody in the Becket household heard any complaints from her. She was elated knowing that school would be starting soon. Even Sebastian's roller coaster emotions of teenage angst wasn't as bad once the end of August rolled around.

On August 31st, Freya gleefully trudged along beside her brother. Since this would be his third year at Hogwarts, their Aunt left him in charge of helping his sister get the things she need for her first year at Hogwarts. And Sebastian took his task very seriously. Before getting her a wand and pet, the two siblings agreed to get her books and supplies first. That way, they could simply put it in her trunk and not have to worry about them later. Sebastian promised the best for last!

Pointing at Ollivander's, Sebastian gave his sister a slight nudge to the entrance. "He's a little odd, but Ollivander is the best at what he does. Don't be scared."

Freya scoffed. Her, scared? She did grow up with his nonstop pranks and insults. Breathing in a deep breath through her nose and exhaling, Freya opened the door and entered into the building. It took a few moments for Freya's eyes to adjust to the darkness, but instantly, curiosity got the best of her. Instead of calling out for the man, she made her way to the large shelves that held long boxes.

"Hello!" The old yet warm voice called. "First year, I see." Ollivander looked the girl up and down and then gazed into her eyes. Freya stared back bravely. "Aaaaah. I've seen your eyes before. Though much like your brother and father's, your's are much different. Full of curiosity. Thirsty for knowledge." A magical tape measure flew from behind his counter and tugged at Freya's arm to be out stretched.

Watching the old man go behind a few shelves, Freya's calm voice spoke out. "I've read that sometimes the third or fourth wand is usually the perfect one for the person it chooses. And other times, it takes only one try!" She smiled to herself. She enjoyed her books.

Finally, Ollivander came back around. He smiled at the girl. "The wand always chooses the witch or wizard. So yes, it does take quite a few tries, my dear." He opened the box and carefully pulled out a golden wand. "This marvelous golden-toned wand usually does best in the hands of the warm hearted, the generous and the wise. And you seem to have wise eyes. The core is White River Monster spine that produces spells of force and elegance. In your hands, I hope it produces some of the greatest magic. Now, give it a flick."

Before Freya could even flick the golden wand, the room began to brighten up and become pleasantly warm. Goosebumps were forming on her arms and she began to feel quite joyful. "Wow!" She breathed out.

Ollivander chuckled. "Wow indeed! I do believe the wand has taken quite a liking to you! Seven galleons!"

Freya thanked Ollivander and handed him seven galleons. She quickly made her way out. Thankfully, her brother was still waiting. Their last stop was to get her either a cat, an owl, or a toad. Instantly, she fell in love with a slate grey owl. The female owl took an instant liking to the young girl as well. Rubbing it's head with her finger, Freya said, "I'll name her Artemis. After the Greek moon goddess!" Her brother rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like nerd.

That night, in her rented room belonging to the Leaky Cauldron, Freya was holding a picture of a woman that had seen better years. The woman had light brown hair and similar features as she did. Stroking the picture one last time, she put it under her pillow and began to ready herself for bed, her thoughts lingering on her mother. She only wished she could remember her mother as fondly as her brother. Sadly, Freya remembered the frail and sad woman their mother had been before she died.

Melody Becket had once been a very beautiful woman. She was compassionate, generous, and as open minded as one could get. She had loved her children very much, nobody could deny that. But once her beloved husband had died, the children's mother sunk into a deep depression. She even went as far as moving the children to America, in hopes that getting away from her late husband's home country would lessen the hurt and pain she felt. Freya was only a baby when her father had died. And six when their mother passed. Their Aunt Sylvia was never far from the children. She was the only sane one able to care for her deceased brother's offspring and teach them about the magical world as if they were her own.

But Freya's dreams weren't of her mother. No, they were of Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

September 31st. The much anticipated day had finally arrived. Freya had been anxiously awaiting for this day to come ever since her letter had arrived. Though she was as excited as one young witch could be, she was also very nervous. There was even a sliver of fear under all that excitement and nerves. The fear stemmed from the possibility that she wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor like her father, Aunt Syl, and brother. In place of bravery at heart, a love for knowledge and compassion resided. No, Freya didn't fear being sorted into Hufflepuff or even Ravenclaw, she feared not being able to uphold the family name as a proud Gryffindor. To most, this would have been a quite silly thought. But not to her.

It was quite exhilarating running through the barrier of 9 and 3/4. Seeing the crowds of people seeing off their children caused a small ache of yearning and pain in Freya's heart. But the feeling quickly went away. At least the Becket children had someone to see them off. Young Freya could not even fathom how horrid it might feel to not have nobody at all. The train was a magnificent sight to see; the maroon and black machinery gleaming.

Rather quickly, before their aunt could kiss her nephew farewell, Sebastion dodged her public display of affections and ran right for a pair of short, stocky, red headed twins. Arubtly, Freya wrapped her arms tightly around her aunt. "I'm going to miss you, Aunt Sylie!"

"And I you," her Aunt said fondly.

"Promise to write as much as possible? If not, I'll fear the worst possible things!"

Chuckling, Aunt Syl hugged the child closer to her. She could feel how tense Freya was. "I promise, my love. And remember, no matter what house you get sorted into, I will always love you. Your father would have said the same thing, though he would have been not so secretly rooting for you to be in Gryffindor."

Those were the exact words that Freya needed to hear. Time seemed to have no care for the tender moment between Freya and her aunt. As the whistle blew on the Hogwarts Express signaling it's nearing departure time, Kings Cross station soon began to fill with goodbyes. Gathering her courage, Freya let go of her aunt, smiled up at her and turned on her heel to make her way onto the train. She was ever so grateful that her luggage had already been magically placed on the train. She didn't look back, knowing the tears would come if she did. The crowds were slowly dispersing and Freya knew she'd have to hurry and board the train.

The train hallway was even more crowded and cramped with other students trying to find their friends or a compartment to sit in. It only took roughly twenty minutes for the halls to finally clear out. The trouble would be trying to find an empty place to sit and read her book. Freya didn't feel brave enough to approach people and instantly befriend them, like her brother could.

Freya was too preoccupied with finding a seat that she never noticed two very similar boys running her way."Bloody hell George, I said run not jog!" The red haired boy paid no attention to what was in front of him and slammed right into an oblivious Freya. "Oi," shouted Fred. He never finished his sentence once he noticed what seemed to be first year girl struggling to sit up. "Look here, we got an ickle firstie!"

Before Freya could shout at the world's most rudest boy, he quickly and rather gently, scooped her up into his arms and hurriedly dashed off into a surprisingly empty compartment. The boy plopped the girl he was carrying down on the seat, then casually sat down and began to lounge across from her. It took quite a bit of effort from Freya to not throw her beloved book at the smug looking red head. Instead, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked the rude boy straight in the eye. "I do hope you're going to apologize. I could have been hurt or knocked unconscious! And why in the seven nations would you be running in such a small space?" She didn't mean for her voice to raise a few octaves, but their overly smug faces and carelessness irritated the fire out of her.

"Blimey. This one has an accent," the boy across from her said.

"You're a Becket!" They both chorused in unison.

"My name is Freya!" She huffed.

They both chuckled. The boy who had knocked her down spoke up first. "My name is Fred Weasley."

"No, I'm Fred," the other interjected. "He's George."

The confusion as to which boy was which only irritated Freya more. "I don't care who is who! I just want a simple apology. Or even an explanation as to why you two found it necessary to run and trample over me!"

"We set off a dungbomb."

Freya could only sit in silence, shocked at how thick these two boys sounded. "ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS?"

"Bloody hell, woman. Calm down," mumbled Fred, who could have been George.

This answer didn't please Freya at all. She threw her book at the twin across from her and stormed out.

* * *

Like all the other first years, Freya was seated in a boated rowing itself across the lake. Hogwarts loomed over them, a giant in it's own domain. It was a very beautiful sight; the castle against the night sky, the lit up windows reflecting off of the lake water, even the twinkling of the stars. She had never seen anything quite as breath taking as this moment right now. Next to her sat a boy who seemed very high strung and noticeably distraught. She couldn't really find the right words to say to him, so all she could manage was a genuine smile. His cheeks flushed a crimson red and he looked away quickly.

The next hour seem to pass by in a blur. The children were all ushered into the castle and told to wait outside the great door that led to the dining hall. Thankfully, the two red headed twins were nowhere in sight. This seemed to ease Freya's nerves. Though she did spot another red headed boy.

Freya watched as a rather snobby looking boy stood in front of the red haired boy and another boy with rather untidy, black hair. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." The boy sneered.

The young girl pushed through the crowd. "How about you leave him alone." She glared menacingly at this boy.

He scoffed. "Ah. American accent. I've heard of you Beckets. Filthy half bloods."

As much as Freya wanted to wipe that filthy smug of his face, she only smiled. "You must be a Malfoy. At least my family name isn't tainted."

Malfoy's lip curled up in disgust. As if by some miracle, the elderly female professor who had said her name was McGonagall tapped Malfoy on the shoulder with a scroll of parchment. He smirked at Freya and shoved through the crowd to the back. "They're ready for you all."

All the students hesitantly began shuffling into the great hall. It didn't help that every single student and teacher were staring at them, as if they were sizing them up and staring into their very soul. There quite a few murmurs of awe in the crowd of newcomers. And even more whispers as the different houses tried to guess what first year would go where. Freya skimmed the tables and her eyes landed on the twins. Before she allowed anger to form, she looked away from the troublesome two and straight ahead. This time, her eyes landing on the old sorting hat sitting upon the stool. It began to sing it's legendary song, but Freya couldn't keep her attention on it. Instead, the ceiling above her caught her eye. She knew from reading _Hogwarts, A History_ that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside and to mimic the weather. Freya couldn't help but over hear the bushy haired girl in front of her tell a girl the exact same thing she was thinking about.

The sorting hat's song finally ended and the cheering and clapping broke Freya out of her daze. It seemed the sorting had begun. She couldn't repress the nerves bubbling up inside of her. It was as if butterflies were trapped in her belly. "Freya Becket."

She nervously made her way up to the stool. This was the moment she had only slightly dreaded. Looking over at her brother for some sort of relief, Freya gave him a worried smile. He shot her two thumbs up, in hopes that his little sister would get some reassurance. She sat on the stool, breathing deeply and slowly. It wouldn't do worrying herself half to death. Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. Suddenly, it spoke up, but only to where Freya could hear.

"My, my, an inquisitive mind you have. You would do quite well in Ravenclaw. Though, I can see bravery in you. You doubt yourself too much. Your loyalty and compassion know no bounds. So much different than your brother. Hmmm- where to place you?" She could feel the hat moving about atop her head. "I know exactly where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

The immense joy Freya felt was tremendous. She was all smiles as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. She didn't even mind all the back slapping attention she was receiving.


End file.
